Coffee and Puns
by MadlyScientific
Summary: Miles Edgeworth was a regular at a coffee shop just down the street from the courthouse, but he hated to state the reason why. Rather it being the well-made coffee or the good prices, it was the eccentric yet attractive man that worked there that he wished to see more and more. Shameless Edgeworth x Desmond fluff. Coffee shop AU. It's not great but thanks for reading! :3
1. Chapter 1

Miles sighed, walking into the coffee shop just down the street from the court house. He had never truly been a regular at any one coffee shop before, just gone wherever was convenient and he absolutely hated to tell anybody the real reason why he went to this particular one. Upon being asked he would simply explain that they brewed the best coffee and he did need a cup in the morning. He was no where near as reliant on coffee as Godot, however. He did not think anybody could be.

In truth, the reason why he went to this particular coffee shop was not how they brewed it, but a man who worked there and every time Miles saw the man, his face would unmistakably light up. It was everything about him from his thick British accent that seemed rather refreshing and new in California, his oddly shaped hair, his thick, red glasses that only slightly blurred his view of his large, hazel eyes.

As always, the coffee shop was next to empty at this time besides for the man himself stood behind the counter drying some coffee cups who spun around at the sound of the opening door.

"Oh! Mr Edgeworth!" He exclaimed with a resounding smile "Are you having your usual?"  
Miles nodded, unable to form too many words due to being flustered by the presence of the man "Oh.. um, yes. Yes please."  
"Of course, let me guess, taking it away due to having some important courtroom business to attend to?" He asked, his eyes widening with intrigue.  
"Yes, as important as ever." Miles said, taking more notice of watching the man scribble something onto the cup.  
"Yes, well, working in law does sound incredibly exciting. I am sure either way you will have a far more interesting day than me!" He said with a small laugh, handing the cup to him. "Anyway, there you go, Mr Edgeworth. Enjoy!"

Miles thanked him and left, his cheeks still flushed with colour even when he was halfway down the street. He took a sip of coffee and remembered the man had left a note for him. "Good luck, ace prosecutor! D. Sycamore x"

As much as he appreciated his well wishes, his luck was wasted. He lost the case by some margin because he was somewhat sidetracked. All that played on his mind was "What could D stand for? He does not seem like a Derek or a David... Perhaps his name is Daniel. Maybe Desmond or Drew? Daniel seems most fitting. Daniel Sycamore..." Once settling that in his own mind he could not focus, however. He began to ask himself "What does the x even mean? A friendly kiss he would give to everyone? Does he like me? Miles Edgeworth-Sycamore... No! Stop these unnecessary feelings, you do not even know the man. This is distracting, cast these thoughts aside. Miles Sycamore-Edgeworth...?"


	2. Chapter 2

His normal routine seemed exciting today as he stepped into the coffee shop which was surprisingly full of people, but he took this fact with a pinch of salt with it being a Friday. There were many other people working today too, but he was intent on finding him. D Sycamore. Soon enough he saw him, though was a little confused by his change in hairstyle to begin with, not recognising his surprisingly long hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon the same red as his glasses. He chose not to attempt to disturb him, he was busy serving people, doing his job. That was until a lady using the coffee machine called "Desmond! Can you help me with this please? It's stopped working" and the man obliged.

Desmond. Desmond Sycamore.

Miles was too busy daydreaming to notice a man attempting to take his order.  
"Oh! I'm sorry... Can I get a black coffee, please?" He asked as he snapped back into reality.  
"Sure, will that be to stay in or take out?"  
"Take out, please."  
"Cool, can I take a name?"  
"Oh, yes... it's Miles."

Desmond turned around upon hearing his name, he had noticed his voice before, but was clearly having a similar revelation to the one Miles had mere moments before. "One moment" he mouthed to the lady using the machine as he took Miles' cup from the man to write another message. After Desmond had returned to help with the machine once again, Miles received his coffee and sure enough there was a message.

"I've been searching for _Miles_ to find someone like you. Dinner tonight? D. Sycamore x"

Well, he wouldn't call that smooth. He would call that awkward and coming on a little too strong, but to insult his flirting style would be hypocritical seeing as he was historically not the best at flirting either. So that cleared up the meaning of the "x" then.

He walked back to the counter to try and catch Desmond's eye and Desmond almost automatically rushed towards him, carelessly catching a cup of tea with his elbow and sending it flying over his hand, wincing in pain as he was burned by the boiling liquid.  
"I am so sor-" He began to say before being cut off by the woman he was helping only moments before. "Des, I'll sort it" She said "Edgeworth won't be here all day!" She ended this reminder with a small wink to Edgeworth.

With a relieved smile, Desmond wiped the tea on his hand onto his apron and walked (more carefully this time) to Miles.

"So?" He asked.  
"So that was a terrible pun, but yes."  
Desmond beamed. "I can't wait! I will meet you here at 6?"  
"Certainly, here at 6." He smiled, comfortingly. "How is your hand?"  
"Oh, that? It's nothing. I can be a little clumsy sometimes is all."  
Miles laughed. "Ah, I suppose I had better look after you tonight then. See you at 6, Mr Sycamore!"

Desmond couldn't stop grinning as the woman walked over to him once again and nudged him.  
"Well done, you!" She said with an impressed smile.

Miles left the coffee shop and saw the message again. He traced his fingers over the "x" with a sigh of happiness. It was only know that he acknowledged how appalling Desmond's handwriting was, but it didn't matter. He didn't care about any imperfections either of them had, he just wanted to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond shivered as he tightened his dark blue scarf. It did not protect him very much from the bitter November air as besides the scarf he was simply wearing a grey patterned sweater vest over a white shirt and black trousers. Edgeworth thought that the sweater vest made him look incredibly nerdy, but he didn't mind because he had to admit it also made him look rather cute.

"M-Miles!" He called "Oh... am I allowed to call you that or is it still Mr Edgeworth?"  
Miles gave a small laugh in response. "Miles is fine, Mr Sycamore."  
He continued to shiver as he gave a large smile "As is Desmond!"

Miles noticed the man shivering and took his coat off, placing it over the man's shoulders  
"If you feel the cold easily, Desmond, you really should dress more appropriately"  
"Thank you for your coat, Miles. I'm sorry, it is far warmer here than it ever was in England so I suppose I overlooked how harshly I feel the cold..."  
Miles laughed and placed his arm around him "Well, you need the coat more than I do, then. Say, where exactly are we going?"  
"Oh! Well... there's this nice Italian place about 2 blocks from here, we can go if you want?"  
"That sounds great." Miles agreed.  
"So, tell me about England. Why did you move here?" Miles asked.  
"Oh... well... It was a sudden decision. My airship broke down so I had no choice but to try and get a job and a home, no matter how temporary the arrangements would be. I originally came here for an archaeological dig as there has been rumour that there are a few Azran artefacts located around here and I am researching the Azran civilisation."  
"Archaeology eh... That seems rather interesting, I had you pinned as an intellectual." Miles said and Desmond looked down, his face flushing with colour.  
"I... I well... I was a professor of archaeology. Well, still am... I have had to phone the university and let them know of my predicament so my position may be under some... debate, but for now I still hold my title."  
"But you make such incredible coffee that anyone would think you have been working at that coffee shop for a long time..."  
"2 weeks. You came in for the first time on my 2nd day and came in every weekday since."

Miles sighed "I suppose when you fix your airship you'll be going back to England. And how are you allowed to work there? Isn't it illegal as you are not an official resident of the United States?"  
Desmond widened his eyes with panic "Oh no... you work in law too... I just needed a little more money to help me to buy more supplies to be able to fix her..."  
Miles laughed. "Desmond, I will let it slide as I understand your predicament. Your secret is safe with me."  
"Yeah... I explained to my boss and she felt sorry for me so said I could work there for a month and we'd review my position after that as I'd definitely have enough money to be able to cover my hotel costs, fuel costs and supplies."  
"So I have two weeks to convince you to stay."  
"Or I could convince you to come with me. The English courtrooms could be just to your liking?" He joked, hopefully "I mean, I really need to get back to teaching and researching... I spent so much time earning so many more qualifications to get to where I am today and I am somewhat on the brink of uncovering the secrets of the Azran Civilisation. This and the fact I know that it may soon lead to the largest expedition I have ever been on."

Miles took his arm away from him and held his hand, looking him in the eye. "Desmond, I need you to do what is best for your life. If it means you can go and quit on Monday, I will give you the money you need to be able to get home. I feel terrible knowing an eminent archaeologist is stranded, miles from his research and his position on the line."

Desmond's heart began racing. "Miles... I can't let you do that."  
"I can and I will. I will contact an engineer to come and see to your airship a-"  
"No! It's fine... I can fix her, I've done it before."  
"You are also an engineer Mr- wait... Professor Sycamore?"  
Desmond laughed slightly "I'm sorry, my name just sounded so nice from your lips. You have a nice voice. I digress, I dabble in engineering, a hobby if you like."  
"Desmond, you continue to amaze me."

"Miles... Now you should tell me your story. I feel bad just talking about me."  
"You shouldn't, I asked to hear about you and I enjoyed hearing about you. You are more fascinating than any Azran artefact in your life ever could be."

Desmond's face flushed with colour "Well... I am sure that is no-"

He was silenced by Miles placing a finger over his lips. His large brown eyes were fixed on the taller man how gently held his chin. Desmond breathed heavily before pursing his lips.

"Desmond... I don't even know you..."  
"I know, but I like you, and I don't have long left here so just save the words for later and kiss me now."


	4. Chapter 4

Miles widened his eyes in surprise. He knew Desmond had been forward with him this whole time, but never this blunt. He had no time to protest, however, as the shorter man was already stood with a slight smile present on his pursed lips, his eyes closed expectantly. Miles leaned down to match his height, but instead of meeting his lips, his forehead met the corner of his glasses.

Desmond snapped his eyes open, laughing slightly as he realised what has happened.  
"It is not funny, it actually rather hurt!" Miles exclaimed, rubbing his forehead where a small red mark was present.  
"Okay, okay!" Desmond replied, flashing a cheeky grin and snatching his glasses from his face. "I'm now an Edgeworth-safe zone. Second time lucky?"  
"I am afraid to say I believe the moment has gone..."

The archaeologist pouted, slipping his glasses back on and starting to walk again.  
"Have you ever been to England, Miles? I believe we have some state of the art courtrooms..."  
"Desmond Sycamore, I have known you for a week. You will have to do a little more than scribble bad puns onto a coffee cup and injure me with your stylish yet sharp eyewear to get me to move to England."  
"And as much as I think you're cute you'll have to do a little more than think my eyes are my lips to make me stay in California. Hey, at least we're here now, we should probably go and eat before this turns into a disaster."  
"Yes... I agree, I couldn't let my chance to talk to the cute boy from the coffee shop go to waste"  
"You could talk to me any time, you know, but this is easier. More private. Longer."

Miles paused before entering, eyes flitted from side to side, nervously. "We... We can still stick to the original plan but... we could just get a take out and go back to my place?"  
Desmond tilted his head, resting his chin on his hand. "I was looking forward to a nice meal out, but I couldn't pass an opportunity like that up. Not with you."  
"You never know, you may end up hating me yet"  
Desmond laughed "More likely you end up hating me."  
"I don't plan for this to go that way. Come on, there is a Chinese just around the corner from where I live."

The bespectacled brunette slipped his hand into the taller man's, both sets of cheeks flushing a light pink.  
"I-I can stop if I'm moving to fast an-"  
He was cut off by Miles simply shushing him with a quick "it's fine."

The walk felt longer than any walk Desmond had been on before, each second feeling rich and beautiful simply being in his presence. They shared a comfortable silence - or perhaps they were both in fear of saying the wrong words and losing the other before they had even got them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Around an hour had passed before they reached Edgeworth's mansion, bags of take out Chinese food in hand, an expression of awe and wonder plastered on Desmond's face.

"Ah... Forgive me, I do not often have company round and forget the reaction that people may have. Perhaps I should have warned you."  
"Don't worry" Desmond replied, smiling contently "It's amazing..."  
"Well, you cannot exactly have a lifestyle to be sneered at, you have an airship." He replied with a small laugh  
"I'm merely a little surprised that a man with such expensive tastes was quite happy to get a take out to share with me."  
"I offered, plus, I do hate to admit this and I hope it does not ruin your view of me but I cannot cook at all..."

Desmond laughed "I may well have the opportunity to teach you some time, unless I just agree to doing all of the cooking. I'd make you help out in other ways, though!"  
Edgeworth raised an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his face "...Other ways?"  
Taken aback, the professor spluttered out a quick "n-not like that!" before the taller man laughed.  
"Do not worry, I would not be that quick. I do not mean to offend you but that is not what I desire right now."  
A sigh of relief escaped from Desmond's lips "Thankfully I feel exactly the same way."

Edgeworth lead them to the dining room, motioning to Desmond to follow behind him before hearing an excited bark from the outside.  
"M-Miles! Do you have a dog?"  
"I do indeed, she is called Pess. Would you like to come and see her?" He asked, earning a definite nod from Desmond.  
"I like animals, as long as they are well trained, not on my airship and not cats. I would like cats but my allergies most certainly do not therefore I have learned to not take to kindly to them."

The prosecutor smiled at the shorter man before seeing his large golden retriever bound towards him.  
This was perhaps the most relaxed Desmond had ever seen the man, fussing over his beloved dog (though he did find it rather hard to stifle a laugh as he noticed the cravat around her neck.)

Obviously, Desmond's attempts at stifling a laugh were not good enough, earning him his first glare from Edgeworth. The archaeologist had seen his fair share of terrifying things, but none quite matched the prosecutor's glare. Desmond looked down, genuinely feeling guilty.  
"Do you find my caring for Pess amusing, professor?" he spat.  
"N-no! I just... I though it was quite cute with her cravat and y-"  
"She is extremely well trained and catered for, I do not allow anyone to wear my cravats besides her. She is family to me and I use it as a symbol of both that fact and her refined elegance."  
"I'm sorry..." He averted the taller man's cold gaze, though it was a little comforting to know that he held a burning temper too. At least Edgeworth hadn't met _him_ yet, although it was only a matter of time. Desmond knew if it worked he would have to tell him, warn him... Maybe he'd like him? Who knew. Desmond hoped he took a liking to him, then he may attempt to protect him if harm ever came his way.  
"Hmph." Miles folded his arms before walking towards a cupboard briskly, fetching her food out of it and proceeding to feed her.

Once he had finished feeding her and the awkward silence had brewed for far too long, Miles took his cravat off and crept over to Desmond, lifting his chin up with his index finger. Desmond still attempted to avert his gaze, but found it almost impossible whilst the taller man tied his cravat around his neck.  
'Was this his way of apologising?' Desmond wondered. 'He does seem too prideful to say it with words...'  
Desmond smiled gently, feeling that the moment was right. He had learned his lesson from last time and slipped his glasses off before they drew closer to one another, the professor's arms wrapping around Edgeworth's torso to balance himself whilst on his tiptoes. Rough, warm lips met smooth, cold ones as Miles wrapped his own arms around Desmond's hips.

Gently, the shorter man pulled away, unable to see Miles smile at him. It was rare that Miles truly smiled.  
"I have already said this, but you continue to amaze me, Desmond."


End file.
